


Purr for Me (I Wanna Hear It)

by ryekamasaki



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Collars, Dom/sub Undertones, Leashes, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-22
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-04-22 20:15:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4849022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryekamasaki/pseuds/ryekamasaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He slides the collar against Kuroo’s skin. Wraps it around his neck, fastens it at just the right size. He presses a kiss to the skin above it before he pulls away. He attaches the matching leash, a thin leather one that matches the collar. The bell on the collar jingles a little as it’s jostled.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Purr for Me (I Wanna Hear It)

Koushi and Kuroo gaze at each other from where they stand in their bedroom. They’re both naked, pleasantly warm in the heat of the room and from the knowledge of what they are about to do. Koushi looks at Kuroo’s slightly reddened face, smiles at his, which only makes the flush deeper. He cups Kuroo’s cheek, feels the heat of the blood through his skin.

He slides the collar against Kuroo’s skin. Wraps it around his neck, fastens it at just the right size. He presses a kiss to the skin above it before he pulls away. He attaches the matching leash, a thin leather one that matches the collar. The bell on the collar jingles a little as it’s jostled. “Sit.” He says lowly, and Kuroo’s eyes go half lidded even as his ass hits the backs of his ankles, no hesitation in obeying Koushi’s words.

Koushi looks down at Kuroo’s slightly upturned face, gazes into those dark eyes, tugs a little on the leash so he leans forward. Koushi leans down, brushes his nose against Kuroo’s and then straightens back up and walks around him, leash still in hand. The collar moves as the leash does, thanks to the silk lining that just caresses Kuroo’s skin.

Kuroo is gorgeous, all naked and barely sweating, the anticipation making his muscles twitch as he waits for Koushi to do something, to move him or give a command, anything. Koushi brushes his naked knee against Kuroo’s arm, hears his breath stutter at the feeling, as he walks around to stand behind him.

He pulls the leash gently, watching as Kuroo’s back arches, as his muscles go taut. Watches his throat bob against the collar that’s pulling against his neck. The bell jingles again, and the metal of the clasp and the leash clink together. Koushi pulls a little more, until Kuroo is as tense as the string of a bow, ready to snap.

Kuroo mewls quietly in his throat, not a protest, but a sign that he’s reached as far as he can go and he doesn’t want to break his stance and disappoint Koushi. His eyes are as dark as they can go, gazing half open in Koushi’s direction, waiting for his next instruction.

Koushi steps forward and lets Kuroo straighten up a little, and brushes his hand down Kuroo’s throat as he bends down from behind him to kiss him upside down. “Good, kitten.” Kuroo pants at the praise, loves hearing Koushi’s nickname for him.

He slides his hand back up Kuroo’s neck, into his hair, and tugs a little. Kuroo lets out a whimper and pushes into Koushi’s hand. Koushi steps away, and Kuroo stays in place, still and waiting, knows that he hasn’t been told to move yet. Koushi drops the end of the leash to rest on the floor in front of Kuroo as he steps away and heads for the nightstand.

“On the bed.” Kuroo stands gracefully, silent as he climbs up on the bed, hands and knees like he know Koushi wants. Some of his commands don’t need details anymore, they’ve done this so many times that Kuroo can tell what some things mean with only two or three words. He knows how pleased it makes Koushi, that Kuroo follows his words so quickly and perfectly.

He watches Kuroo perch on the bed, the way he looks down at his hands and waits for Koushi to do something. He finishes at the nightstand, tosses the bottle he dug out onto the end of the bed, where he can easily reach it when he needs to. He runs his hand up the side of Kuroo’s thigh, over the bone of his hip and up his side, brushing against his ribs. He tugs again on a hanging piece of Kuroo’s hair, listens gleefully to the tiny gasp that gets free.

He picks up the leash again, pulls it against the collar to tug Kuroo forward, and then ties the end to the headboard. Kuroo can only move so far like this, until the leash stretches taut and pulls fiercely against the black leather collar. The bell jingles as Koushi slides his fingers around the edge of the collar, hooks a finger underneath to pull Kuroo’s mouth to his.

Kuroo lets out a sound against his mouth, muffled by Koushi’s tongue against his, a noise that sounds suspiciously like a purr. Koushi loves that sound, wants to swallow it down his own throat. He moves back and pulls Kuroo’s bottom lip with him, gives it a nip before he lets go and moves off the bed entirely.

He walks to the end, admires the view of Kuroo all tense and waiting for him, of his skin glistening slightly with sweat. He climbs up on the end of the bed, behind Kuroo, but not too close. He presses a kiss against the small of his back, soothes a hand up his spine. He reaches up to Kuroo’s neck, slips his finger under the collar again and tugs it backwards a little.

Kuroo keens, and Koushi pulls his hand back, leans down and presses his smile against Kuroo’s asscheek. He bites it, soothes over the spot with his tongue, muffles a giggle at the pained and pleasured noise Kuroo makes. He places his hands against the supple flesh, then gently rakes his nails down both cheeks. He can hear the noise Kuroo makes, sees his throw his head back as far as he can before the leash pulls tight against the headboard.

He smiles, kisses the cheek he hadn’t bitten, and scratches again a little harder. Kuroo lets out a feathery moan, and pushes back against Koushi the tiniest bit. Koushi drops his hands, taps the inside of Kuroo’s knees a little to get him to spread his legs more. He lifts up, fits his groin against Kuroo’s ass, and drapes himself along his body.

He presses a kiss to the top of Kuroo’s spine, whispers praise in his ear. “You’re behaving so well, kitten.” Kuroo shudders, and Koushi slides back down to spread Kuroo’s cheeks and lick over his entrance. Kuroo gasps, loudly, like he had no idea what was coming, and then he moans again, pushes back towards Koushi’s face.

He licks again, lets Kuroo push against him until he finally licks inside. He continues his ministrations, gets Kuroo panting and hanging his head, and then he pulls away. Kuroo whines, a pitiful sound of loss that almost makes Koushi dive back in tongue first. Instead he goes back to a cheek, sucks a bruising mark into the swell of it. Once it’s suitably red, he moves and makes another. After a few of those on each side he drops his head to Kuroo’s thighs.

Marking Kuroo’s beautiful strong thighs is one of Koushi’s favorite things to do. He starts on the outside of one thigh, makes a line of deep red marks almost to his knee, then switches to the one leg and does the same thing. After he finishes that, while Kuroo breathes heavily, Koushi lays on his back and tucks his head under Kuroo so he can get to the inside of his legs. He bites his inner thigh, listens to the musical moans that Kuroo unleashes.

He makes a few more marks, bites a few more times, watches Kuroo’s cock bob in front of him. He bites a last time, and then surprises Kuroo with a lick, from the base of his cock to the tip, giving a little suck to the head before he lets it swing free again. Kuroo lets out a breathy “Ah!” and Koushi feels his blood heat a little more.

He slides out from under Kuroo, listens to the whimper that wants him to stay right where he was. He smiles to himself, sits up on his knees and gropes for the bottle of lube that is somewhere next to him. He pops the cap, watches the shiver that runs down Kuroo’s spine at the familiar sound, and spreads some over his fingers.

While he rubs his fingers together a little to warm the lube, he pushes Kuroo forward a bit so the leash goes slack against the headboard. He positions his fingers to Kuroo’s entrance and pushes one in, and Kuroo drops to his elbows and gratefully rests his head against his clasped hands. He moans as Koushi slides his fingers in and out, then mewls in a request for more.

Koushi ignores him for a few more minutes, makes him wait. Then he pushes another in, stretches him quickly, and just before Kuroo can make another wanting noise, slides a third in as well. Kuroo groans, a low deep sound that reverberates through his whole body. Koushi slides his other hand up his spine.

Only a bare few minutes later, Kuroo is panting and ready against Koushi’s hand, head lifted from the bed again. Koushi pulls out his fingers, swipes some more lube on his hand to coat his cock, and positions it at Kuroo’s entrance and just sits there, not pushing in yet, just waiting. He scrapes his nails against the small of Kuroo’s back, and he finally gets what he wants.

“Please.” A single hoarse whisper, the first thing Kuroo’s said since before they started. Koushi watches as his cock jumps a little at the desperate sound, the pure want in Kuroo’s voice. He gently pulls Kuroo’s hips towards him, pushes his cock in as he does. Kuroo keens, strains against the collar to push more into Koushi.

Koushi makes sure to watch Kuroo, to be sure he isn’t pulling too hard against his tether. Kuroo likes pain, and Koushi likes to cater to that, but he still makes sure that it’s nothing serious, that Kuroo doesn’t push himself too hard in the moment and actually hurt himself. Koushi pulls out almost all the way, pushes back in and starts a rhythm.

Kuroo pants at every push in, whimpers and mewls when Koushi pulls back out. He pushes as hard as he can against Koushi, and they both know this isn’t going to last much longer. Koushi finally gets exactly the right angle, presses hard against Kuroo’s prostate. He watches Kuroo throw his head back, pull tight on the collar and leash, and come all over the bed with a loud moan.

The feeling of Kuroo’s orgasm throws Koushi over the edge as well, and he pushes hard into Kuroo as he comes. When he finishes, he slumps over onto Kuroo’s back, Kuroo’s head already pressed to the mattress underneath his forehead. They are both panting, and Koushi presses kisses to all the skin he can reach.

He pulls out, smoothes a hand down Kuroo’s back at the whine he lets loose. He unties the leash from the bed first, uses it to gently tug Kuroo’s head up for a deep kiss. Koushi unfastens the collar, places it and the leash on the nightstand. He pulls down part of the dirtied comforter, nudges Kuroo around so he can pull the whole thing to drop off the side of the bed.

Kuroo hums as Koushi guides him to his side, lays in the bed next to him and pulls a sheet over them both. “I love you, kitten.” Kuroo nuzzles into his chest, presses a kiss over Koushi’s heart. Koushi runs his hands through Kuroo’s hair, cuddles into Kuroo’s arms wrapped around his waist. He falls asleep to the sound of Kuroo’s contented sleepy noises, the sounds that most remind him of a cat’s purring.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to come yell at me on [tumblr](http://heyyyfuturefish.tumblr.com)!


End file.
